


The Rose

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Cancer, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: So... Maxine is one of my favorite characters and I hated how the show dealt with her exit. I wrote this as a way to help with my grief over it. It's mainly a Maxine story but it has Baxine a bit, but in a platonic way.





	The Rose

Maxine was lying down in a hospital bed. It had been 2 months of chemo and radiation treatment. She decided to do both together for an aggressive treatment. She had been so sick and weak and she looked forward to the small breaks she had in between treatments. However, the doctors had told her that her cancer had metastasized and she hadn't been responding well to the treatment. She wanted to keep fighting until the end but it was getting harder.

She missed her girls. She wished she didn't have to leave them, and it would almost seem all for nothing since the treatments weren't working. A miracle would be what saved her now, but she didn't know if she believed in miracles anymore.

Maxine thought of Bea and she teared up thinking of her kind eyes and sweet smile. Bea had been her best friend, her sister. Her death at the hands of The Freak was a huge devastating blow. In some ways Maxine was glad she wasn't back at Wentworth to see all of it unfold. She worried about the revenge some of the women wanted against Joan Ferguson. The woman had shown she was a force to be reckoned with and it scared Maxine so much that something horrible could happen to any of them while she was there.

She coughed and laid back, trying to catch her breath. She was so tired of all of this. _If I'd only gone for treatment earlier..._

She sniffled and thought she had cried enough these last 2 months but she apparently had more tears to shed. She heard the phone next to her ring and she hesitated before picking it up.

“Hello?” She asked softly.

“Maxi?”

Maxine smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks. “Boomer... oh, it's so lovely to hear from you.”

“How ya doing, Maxi?”

Maxine bit her lip and tried to hold in a sob. “Oh, I'm doing okay. These treatments are rough but I think I'm getting better.”

“That's great Maxi! Maybe you could come back to Wentworth when you're done with your treatments, eh?”

Maxine sucked in a breath. “Yeah... I might be able to. We'll see. How is everyone?”

Boomer paused and Maxine worried something bad happened. 

“Boomer... please tell me everyone is okay.”

“They are. Franky though... she's back in prison. She's different with me... something seems off. Allie... she—she's doing all right. Everyone misses you. I miss you...”

Maxine swallowed and her throat felt tight. “Tell everyone I miss them too. And Boomer?”

“Yeah?”

“I-I love you. I want to let you know that.”

Boomer was silent for a few seconds. “I love ya too, Maxi,” she said quietly.

Maxine smiled. “How are you? You've told me about Franky and Allie, but what about you?”

Boomer perked up at the question. “Well, me and Sonia have started a garden project. It's very important. I co-manage it with her. I do some welding, ya know and it's the first time I really feel I'm good at something... the first time I feel really respected by the women. I'm more than just... going bunta all the time.”

Maxine laughed. It was the first laugh she had in a long time. 

“That's great Booms. I'm really happy for you. And you were always more than being the muscle. You have other talents than just going bunta.”

“You're bloody right I do!” Boomer said and laughed.

She smiled. “I miss you. I wish I could see you.”

“I wish I could see you too. Write to me, will you?”

She nodded, cradling the phone to her ear. “I will. I'll make sure to write you soon... hey I have to go, okay? I love you, Boomer and tell the rest I love them too.”

“I will and get better Maxi! Someday we're gonna have a child together!”

Maxine closed her eyes. “Someday... bye Boomer.”

She hung up the phone and covered her face with her hands, rubbing her eyes. Her face crumpled as she started to cry. She had stopped treatment two weeks ago. She knew the inevitable and she just wanted to go peacefully now. She didn't have the heart to tell this to Boomer. Losing Bea and Maxine having to transfer to another prison was already hard enough on her. 

Maxine reached over and grabbed a pen and paper and began to write.

_Dear Boomer, or should I call you Susan?_

_If you're reading this letter now, then you will know that I have passed away. Please don't be sad, my love. I fought as hard as I could. In the end it wasn't good enough. Please don't let this stop you from having children should you choose to do that for yourself._

_You deserve love and happiness. I'll always love and care about you. You have so much to give and I want you to get out of Wentworth to live a full and happy life. Be good. Tell Allie to stay strong and that Bea is watching over her. I truly believe Bea is watching over all of us in some way. Take care of yourself Boomer._

_All my love,_  
_Maxine_

Maxine sighed and folded the letter. She called a nurse and asked her that when the time comes, if she could send this letter to Wentworth. The nurse nodded and walked away. 

Maxine laid down and she couldn't get very comfortable. She was in pain and she thought she should call the nurse soon. Hours passed and she fell asleep. She woke up in the middle of the night and her breathing was shallow. She felt like her entire body was hit by a truck. She clutched her chest and panted. She called for a nurse and they gave her pain medication. She teared up and pulled the blanket up close to her chin.

Sometime later she woke up to a woman sitting near her bed, and it wasn't as dark anymore. It was oddly lighter and she suddenly realized something wasn't quite right. 

“Bea?” She asked.

Bea smiled at her and she looked so beautiful. She glowed in a strange way and looked so happy. Happier than Maxine had seen her in a while. She moved forward and sat on the side of Maxine's bed and took her hand.

“Hi Maxine,” she said softly.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I'm here because you need me. Are you ready to come with me?”

“Come with you? Where would I go?”

“It's nice where I am. There's no pain and I'm happy. I've been watching you and I know you're hurting,” Bea said and squeezed her hand.

Maxine's eyes teared up. “I'm dying...”

Bea nodded sadly. “Yes...” 

She leaned down and stroked Maxine's forehead, smiling gently.

“Come with me. You don't have to keep fighting anymore. You can let go. It's peaceful where I am.”

“But I'm afraid,” Maxine said and started crying softly.

Bea moved behind her and held Maxine, kissing her cheek. 

“I know it's scary, but it's not painful Maxine. I've seen Debbie. It's really a beautiful place. You won't be alone,” she said softly.

Maxine reached up and touched Bea's hand across her chest. “It's beautiful and I won't feel any pain?”

“No pain... I promise,” Bea said gently.

Maxine relaxed and closed her eyes, and she felt like her body was being lifted up in a warm embrace. She opened her eyes and she was out in a meadow and the light was bright. She looked around and felt her hair hit the side of her face. _My hair_... 

She touched it and ran her fingers through it. It felt soft and it was the length she remembered it before she started chemo. She felt someone squeeze her hand and she looked down to see Bea standing next to her with her red hair blowing in the wind. She smiled at Maxine.

“Is this real?” Maxine asked.

“Yes... it's real.”

“What will it be like?” 

Bea took her by the hands and led her towards a flower bed that was filled with red roses.

“It's like coming home,” Bea said softly.

Maxine picked up a rose and handed it to her and Bea smiled. 

“I'm sorry,” Maxine cried and hugged her.

Bea hugged her back tightly. “I'm sorry too... but I'm at peace. It's time to go now,” she said gently and handed Maxine a rose.

“Why are you giving me this?” Maxine asked a little confused.

“Because you deserve one too,” Bea said softly.

She took Maxine's hand as they disappeared into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really took a risk in writing this and I hope people aren't too upset with what I decided to write with this for Maxine and Bea. I felt there was no other way to end it for Maxine with how things were going in the show for her, and I don't think she would have survived at the rate she was going even with going to a new prison. I just wished they kept her longer on the show. Writing this was a means just to imagine a more peaceful end for her, and one that I feel is more loving.


End file.
